Quentin Lance
Quentin Larry Lance (born c. 2329) is a male Human who is a former SCIS captain, sergeant, detective and officer, of the Star City SCIS Department. He was partners with the late Lucas Hilton before being demoted, and was a good friend of the latter. He was reinstated as detective by Lieutenant Frank Pike when Slade Wilson, a former ASIS operative, launched an assault on Starling City with the intent of destroying everything Oliver Queen loved. Quentin is the ex-husband of Dinah Lance, and the father of Laurel Lance and Sara Lance. While working with Team Arrow, he is frequently referred to as "Detective", due to his initial SCIS rank, eventually sticking as a codename. Quentin had originally sworn to take down the Hood by any means necessary, even using his daughter as bait once. After helping the Hood take down Malcolm Merlyn he began to see the law can only do so much but the Hood can go outside the law to compensate for the law's limits. He eventually began to work with him to catch criminals, even knocking out his fellow SCIS officers that tried to attack the Hood, now known as the Arrow. He recently had a falling out with the Arrow, after having held a grudge for his not telling Quentin that Sara was dead. He has decided he's done with the Arrow and issued a city-wide manhunt for him. This also estranged his relationship with Laurel as she hid the secret from him as well. After Ra's al Ghul was defeated, Quentin finally reconciled with Laurel. Quentin has been dismissed from his department for aiding and abetting Damien Darhk in his illegal activities; despite the fact that Quentin was under duress. Biography Early life Quentin was born on January 3, 2329. During his younger days, Quentin and Dinah moved into their own apartment when they were Laurel's age. According to Quentin, he repeatedly proposed to Dinah, only for her to turn him down until the right moment. Quentin claimed he spent a year with that engagement ring in his pocket waiting for her to finally accept his proposal. Future In a potential future, by the year 2397, Quentin had been killed, due to a takeover of the city by Grant Wilson and his army. Abilities *'Expert detective:' As a previous SCIS detective of the Star City SCIS Department, Quentin has proven himself a highly skilled detective. Unlike most of his co-workers, he rarely jumps to conclusions before he gets his facts straight, except when he is emotionally involved in the case. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' Quentin is shown to be a skilled fighter even for a police captain, but he is not as adept a fighter as Oliver and Sara. In spite of this, he knows to take his time during skirmishes to strike where his opponent is most vulnerable, as seen when he managed to subdue a member of the League of Assassins who Oliver and Sara were fighting at the same time. He is also skilled enough to briefly hold his own against a highly trained assassin such as Sara but was ultimately beaten. *'Peak of human physical condition:' As a SCIS captain, Quentin is in top physical condition for a man of his age. Quentin is shown to quite fast for a man his age as he was able to keep up with a League of Assassins member and came out on top. However, after he was injured by one of Slade Wilson's soldiers; he has apparently developed a chronic heart condition as a result. *'Expert marksman/Phasers:' As a SCIS officer of the Star City SCIS Department, Quentin is skilled in the use of phasers. Equipment *'Phasers:' Quentin is very proficient in using phasers. *'Handcuffs:' Quentin carries handcuffs, whenever he is out on patrol. List of individuals nicknamed *Oliver Queen as The Hood (later renamed The Arrow) *Helena Bertinelli as The Huntress *Laurel Lance as Black Canary Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Lance family Category:H.I.V.E. members